


Maybe I Liked it Too

by vVDaughterofPlutoVv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Judge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: Short, sweet and fluffy Crobby. I just had to get it out of my system.





	

"Did you have to take a picture of it?" Bobby cried, thoroughly embarrassed. Crowley just raised an eyebrow, "Did you have to use tongue?" Dean gagged and stood,

"Alright, getting a little weird in here. I'm going out to the car," With that the elder Winchester booked for the door. Bobby stared at the black clad man across from him, "Since when do demons carry cell phones anyways?"

Crowley shrugged, "It's convenient; also holds visible proof of most of my deals." He gave a smug smirk. Bobby sighed, "Balls." The King of Hell laughed, "That's certainly a new one."

"Oh fudge off will you?" Bobby swung his chair around to face the squat book shelf and pulled one of the dusty volumes onto his lap. The demon merely watched him, hands tucked in trouser pockets. The room was quiet except for pages turning and Bobby's chair wheels squeaking.

Crowley cocked his head to the side, "Why did you do it anyhow?" Bobby nearly fell out f his chair as he turned back to face him. "You're still here? Why?" Crowley shrugged once more.

"Just curious. Most of my deals the other is tight lipped and still. Not you though; why?"

Bobby shook his head with a scowl, "Just making sure it worked. I'm nothing if not thorough. Now leave me alone dammit." Crowley sauntered forward completely ignoring him. The demon stopped in front of Bobby, the ultimate picture of ease.

"Thorough indeed. Tell me did you like it?" His head tilted, looking like a little puppy. And was it possible that he looked…hopeful? Bobby curled his lip, "Of course not! You think I enjoyed selling my soul?"

Crowley cringed, "Well that is unfortunate, as I liked it very much. So much that I threw in a little something for you." He held out his hands, palm up, "Take my hands,"

"Are you nuts?" Every instinct told Bobby to chalk this mother up with rock salt. Crowley just sighed, "Trust me, just this once. No harm to you promises. Take my hands." Bobby looked up at him with a scowl, but didn't say anything. Maybe this once…

With a smile Crowley looked at their joint hands, "See? Not so bad. Now," He tugged Bobby's hands, "stand." For his part, Bobby's legs instinctively twitched.

"Hey! I felt that!"

"Indeed you did. Now come on, stand." He tugged again this time Bobby followed the movement. After a moment, he was proudly standing on his own. Happy chuckled filled the room as Bobby walked in circles and up and down the stairs. Crowley watched with a content smile. He didn't expect to be caught up in a bone crushing hug.

Neither of them spoke; Bobby's arms locked around Crowley's shoulders. "Careful there mate, had I been human, you would have knocked us into a heap."

"Don't care," Bobby's voice was muffled in Crowley's shirt collar. A minute passed before Crowley finally pat him on the back, "Alright you big softie, no need to crush me." Bobby pulled away laughing,

"You gave me my legs back. I didn't ask but you did it anyways, why?"

"I told you, I liked it." Crowley smiled slightly. Bobby found himself at a loss.

"You actually liked the kiss?" Bobby's words were quite, unsure.

"Yes Robert." Before Crowley could react, Bobby had taken a quick two steps forward and sealed his lips over his. Unlike the previous kiss the two shared, this one was chaste and sweet. Less than a minute passed before they separated, Crowley leaning into Bobby's embrace, "Why did you do that?" he was almost too afraid to ask. Bobby smiled,

"Maybe I liked it too."


End file.
